Everything Begins Now
by Switchfoot Joy
Summary: Story dedicated to Rupert Grint and Emma Watson love story after the end of harry Potter. It is now or never, isn't it !
1. September 17th, 2011

**So here we go, start of the One Shots Series dedicated to the love story between Rupert and Emma after Harry Potter.**

**Rating :** M (in the future)

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Rupert and Emma, but I want to :)

Thank you so much to Dai for helping me because English is not my first language.

* * *

><p><em>September, 17th – 2011<em>

It was late. But it's never too late in Vegas and definitely never too late for your birthday party. He didn't really love this city, but it was good to be there. Actually, he was in a good mood a few hours ago. But not anymore.

The night was great, and so was the party. But when he saw Georgia, she came to his mind again. He couldn't see her anymore, not the way she wanted him to see her at least.

He was thinking about her. Again. And she wasn't there. He missed her so much.

They haven't talked or seen each other in a month or so, and it was the first time in ten years that happened. He wasn't quite happy about that fact.

He just couldn't hide the truth anymore, it was too painful to lie to himself. He can't do that anymore. He was in love with her. He always has been involuntarily mad for her. But, she doesn't love him, she was dating that bloke Johnny, he wasn't good enough for her.

He ignored Georgia all night, and he wasn't really proud of himself. For some reason, she really liked him as a friend, and she was there tonight as a friend.

But, he just can't see her anymore. He doesn't know why, but everytime Georgia was around, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The party was over as he was sat on his bed in his hotel room, thinking about her. He drifted slowly into sleep.

A knock on the door woke him. It was 2 am. Who would come to see you at 2 am in the morning ? He took a deep breath and headed to the door.

"Hi," Said the petite girl standing at the door.

He couldn't believe this. She was there. Just in front on him. Emma was in Vegas. Giving him a small smile which indicated how shy she was, and there was also the fact that her pale cheeks were a bright shade of scarlet. She touched her hair, like being there now was a huge mistake.

"I'm… I'm sorry. It's way too late. Perhaps I should have called first. I'm gonna go, I'm sorry," she blurted out.

"No." He answered. Taking her soft hands in his own, and forcing her to come in. He entered the room with her following him, she put down her purse, and sat down next to him on his bed, not able to make eye-contact with him.

"What are you doing here ?" he asked.

Finally, she looked at him, smiling slightly. She was worried. Because, perhaps it wasn't right to be there. But, she had to do it. She had missed him so much, and she could barely breathe without him.

Because, as bad as this idea was, she needed him. More than anything else in the world, Johnny knew that. He knew all along. He knew she was in love with him, and she couldn't hide her feelings anymore. It was too hard. Because, she woke up every single night, tears streaming down her face, screaming his name.

"It's your birthday party. I'm not supposed to be here, I know but…" she started.

"I'm glad you came. I'm really happy to see you."

"Well, yeah me too. But maybe I should have called first. I just didn't want to disturb you. And I know Georgia was there so…" she continued.

"She was there, yes, but we're not together anymore."

"Oh." she replied. "I'm sorry."

_I wasn't sorry at all, not even a little bit. I loved him so much and this was the best news I had heard in a long time._

"Thanks. It's not a big deal. I was never really in love with her, actually. It had to end one day."

_Because, I'm in love with you and I can't be with her when you are all I could think about._

"How was the party ?" she asked.

"It was nice. I'm not a big fan of Vegas, but it was really fun."

_It's better since you are here now of course, but I know I can never tell you that._

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to come. But, since the last premiere, we haven't seen each other, and _I__'__ve__missed__you_." She took a deep breathe, it wasn't easy for her to confess her feelings, because he was her best friend, and she's not supposed to have any feelings for him.

"I've missed you too."

_You can't imagine how much I missed you. I think about you all the time and you can't even imagine how happy I am that you are here. _

They stared at each other for a while. Not talking. They didn't need to. They could almost read each other's minds with a look.

Emma couldn't stop looking in his emerald green eyes. It was so beautiful, perfect.

_It was so akward. I don't remember it. It was like kissing my sister._

She remembered what he said about their kiss. The kiss that changed her life. The kiss that didn't change anything for him. He didn't love her, he never did, and he never will. Her heart was so broken. She had to go, before she said something she regret. She had to leave now.

"Umm. I should go. It's late. You better get some rest."

She stood up, not quite wanting to leave, she would rather spend the rest of her life in his arms, but it was just a dream, her fantasy nothing more.

He however couldn't let her leave. He took her hand in his own again.

"Why did you not call ? I don't mean tonight but before that ?"

_I couldn't. Because everytime I heard your voice, I wanted to cry. Because, I need you to breathe, to live, but I can't have you. I'm just like your sister, aren't I?_

"I don't know," she said instead. His hands tightened around her's.

"Please, let me go. I have to go." Said Emma in a choked voice. She felt so weak around him. She had to leave. Now. Before he can guess the truth. Before he told her, he doesn't feel the same way. Before he broke her heart again, even if he didn't know he did.

She took her bag, and ran to the door. But he stopped her. She turned around. He was so close. She could smell his after shave, she could feel his breath on her face.

She closed her eyes. Tears trickling down her pale cheeks. His body was pressed against hers. She couldn't breathe probably.

"Emma. Look at me." He murmured. "Please."

She did what she was told. Their eyes not breaking contact now.

"Why are you crying? Please, tell me." He whispered.

"I… I can't. It's too hard." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

She realized that moment that she had said too much. She closed her eyes. Both of them could hardly even breath.

"Please. I'm sorry, don't listen to me. If you care about me, please, let me go."

"No."

She kept her eyes closed. It wasn't like she could do anything else. He said "No". Probably, he doesn't care about her. She just wanted to go.

"Emma." He whispered again. "Look at me. Please."

She couldn't. She didn't want to see him. She just wanted to be alone, and cry her eyes out until her body runs out of tears. His hand touched her face and he softly wiped away her tears.

She couldn't breathe at all now. It felt so good, having his hand on her face. It was the most excellent feeling.

She really tried to open her eyes. She really wanted to see him. But, she couldn't.

A few seconds later, something felt different. He was closer. When he put his lips on hers, she thought she could never survive this.

His lips were gentle, soft against hers. She knew, she was waiting for this moment more than anything else in the world. This time had no intention to open her eyes, instead she put her arms around his neck.

It was the only thing in the world, she had ever wanted. She had butterflies in her stomach, they could breath one another.

She opened her mouth. Needing more, it was essential. When their tongues connected, she choked. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

If it was the end of the world, she wouldn't even care. They had already kissed each other previously, but the first kiss was nothing compared to this one. They were themselves this time. Two souls in desperate need of one another.

She got even closer to him, he lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He crossed the room, and without breaking the kiss, he sat on the bed, keeping her on his lap. She slid her fingers in his ginger hair, moving closer to him some more if that was possible.

He finally stopped the kiss, putting his forehead against hers, breathing hard as though he was fighting.

Finally, she opened her eyes and met his. It wasn't a sister kiss anymore. It was more than that. He kept his arms around her, and he smiled to her. It was time, it was time to tell her the truth. It was time to be honest. He had never been so afraid in his life because she means everything to him. But she was faster.

"Why did you kiss me ?" she asked. She was smiling, her cheeks were red and her breath was unsteady. It wasn't time to be a coward.

"Because, I'm in love with you." He said. She kept her arms around his neck, and he never felt so good.

"But, few months ago you said… It was like kissing your sister…"

"I lied. I couldn't face the truth. I was lying to myself. I was in love with you for so long. I didn't really know before we kissed. I knew you were my best friend, I needed you in my life. But I wasn't ready to accept, that it was more than that. And then, we kissed. Everyone made jokes about it. But, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. But I tried to, I lied. Even to Dan, but he was too clever. He knew. A long time before I did. And, then I was with Georgia, and I understood I could never have the same feelings towards her that I have for you. I think she always knew. And when the promo was over, I thought being away from you will be a good point, I really thought I could forget all these feelings. But my sister gave me some magazine, and I saw you with Johnny, and I understood I could never stop to loving you."

"I'm not with him anymore," she said, her face gleaming with tears "he guessed I was in love with you. These two months, away from you, was the most awful days in my life. I never felt so sad, I was crying every day, and I couldn't take it anymore. So, I decided to come. I knew you were still with Georgia, but I had to see you."

He kissed her again, softly, her hand running in his sweet smelling hair.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled against her lips. "I love you too." They kissed again and again. They couldn't stop. After all this time, they were finally together.

"You don't plan to go, right ?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Good. I don't plan to let you go even if you wanted to."

After a while, she decided to go to the bathroom. It was really late ,actually it was really early in the morning, but she didn't care. She was with him, and that was all that matters.

She took off her clothes, and put on one of his shirts. She breathed his scent in it. When she came back to the room, the light was off. He was lying in the bed.

"Come here, babe." He said. She smiled. There are no words to portray how much she loved the way he called her.

She joined him in the bed, under the blanket, his arms wrapped around her, and she put her head on his chest. Their fingers entwined. They couldn't stop touching each other. She got up a little and gave him a deeper kiss.

"Happy birthday, Rupes." He smiled. Kissing her again. "That was the best birthday I've ever had." He said.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy this first one. Reviews would be wonderful ! Cheers !<em>


	2. September 30th, 2011

**So I want to thank all of you for the reviews and messages ! Because it means a lot for me. Dai always helped me with my bad english, and thanks to her so bloody much !**

**Rated:** M (soon)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rupert, Emma and all other people in this fanfic !

* * *

><p><em>September 30th, 2011<em>

Emma was back in London. Vegas was wonderful. She had the best time of her life there. She couldn't believe Rupert had the same feelings for her. Actually, she didn't even remember why she decided to go to Vegas. She just knew that she had to go. She had to see him. She had never planned to tell him the truth about her feelings. But then for a second she lost her mind, and she told him those three little words that gave away all she had been hiding. He never invited her, and after all the premieres, she heard no news of him. At first, she thought it was for the best, because in a way, she might be able to push away the feelings or whatever it is she felt for him. But she was wrong. Those feelings are stronger than ever now.

She knew his birthday party will be there soon, and she had to go. She had to see him, touch him, and be next to him. It was essential. She had no control over it, no choice. So she went. And she had the best time of her life there. He felt the same about her. Sometimes, she would wake up at night with a start thinking it was just a dream but then she opens her eyes and sees him lying next to her. She couldn't stop smiling anymore. A knock on the door snapped her out of her memories. She got up quickly and went to open the door, it was Dan.

"Hey" he said with a smile on his face.

"Come in" she answered after giving him a fast hug.

They sat on the couch, there was a moment where they couldn't look at each other. So she got up to prepare a cup of tea, a few moments later she came back with the hot mug and handed it to him.

"How are you ?" he asked.

"I'm fine." And it was really true this time. She talked with him on the phone on many occasions but when she said she was fine, it wasn't she never meant it. Not really.

"Yeah, I can see that." He smiled.

Emma was not sure she had to tell him. They had been friends for ten years now. But, that was really new. And after two weeks or so, she wasn't sure it was the time to tell.

"I saw Rupert yesterday" he continued.

"Oh! How is he ?" She didn't want to give away too much.

"Fine. Really fine actually. But I think you already know that." He smiled at her, and she tried not to give away too much.

"Oh, I didn't know. But it's great that he is ok." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Emma. Stop it, please. I know."

"What do you mean you know ?" she asked. She knew it was a stupid question, but she didn't want make things too easy for him.

"I know everything, Emma. He told me." He smiled again. He was really happy to tell her all he knew. It was pretty fun for him.

"He told you ?" she repeated in a tone of surprise. They had decided they wouldn't tell anyone yet, even friends and family. It was just them for now. They really wanted to be together, only together, and they didn't want anyone to know just yet.

"He didn't really tell me actually. I guessed."

"Oh!" she was smiling now.

"He had the same smile on his face that you have now. He didn't want to tell me either but he couldn't hide the truth. It was all over his face, you know. Like you now."

"What did he tell you ?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Well. I told him after a moment, that I knew there was something going on between you two. Because his smile, that gigantic smile, could have only been because of you. He confessed everything, how you came to Vegas and so on. And he said you told him exactly the words he needed to hear. It was about time you know, Em'."

"Well. If you didn't notice, I made the first move. He didn't."

"You had to. He would have never told you if you didn't say a thing. He has loved you for so long, you know. And he always believed he wasn't good enough for you. And when you started dating Johnny, he was sure of that."

"That's crazy!" she said.

"Yes. I know. I told him that too. But, it's Rupert. You know him. He's not sure about anything when it's you. But I'm glad you told him. He's really happy you know. You really are all he ever wanted. And damn it, it was bloody time!"

"I'm really happy too," she started with a big smile. "He means the world to me."

"I know, you mean the world to him too" he said. "He just didn't know before you told him. When do you decided to do it ?" he asked.

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean tell the rest of the world. Do you know how much people wanted you two to end up together ?"

"Well we want to keep our relationship for us for now. We don't plan on telling our friends or family anytime soon. We want to be together, and just together for now."

"I understand what you mean. If I'm not mistaken, I'm the only one who knows."

"Yes, and for a while, you will be the one!"

"I'm the damn Chose One so!" he laughed.

"Are you planning to stay for dinner ?" she asked.

"No, I can't. I have a date tonight!" he smiled.

"What's her name, Dan ?"

"I honestly don't remember!" he laughed.

"And you are proud of yourself ?"

"Sorry Emma. Not everyone can meet their soulmate at ten years old. I'm not you, and I'm not Rupert either. You are very lucky you know. Finding the person you love, and being with this person, it's really rare, and it will not happen to me. Not soon. Not that I'm complaining!"

"Yeah, I can see that. But maybe, if you didn't sleep with different girls every night, that could help." "What can I say ? They are fascinated by Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I can see that." She smiled. "But, if you want to come to dinner with us, if you are alone, you can of course. You are always welcome here."

"I know" he answered. "But, I don't want to be the reason why you didn't have sex on the dinner table."

"DANIEL!"

"Sorry" he was laughing so hardly. Emma turned a bright shade of red. "But I had to say it once. Rupert doesn't care if I talk about his sex life, but I know you don't like it. It's really private for you, but I have to say it once."

"Well, it was not nice of you. It's even worse, because Rupert is your friend, please tell me, he didn't talk about it. Please. Or I will kill him."

"Don't worry. He didn't say a thing. I tried. Not that I wanted to know, but just to tease the both of you. You know me. Well, I have to go. I'm really late. You should go take a nap, you seem really tired."

"I am" she answered.

It didn't take long for Dan to leave the house. She took the cups back to the kitchen, and went upstairs. Dan was right, she really need to sleep a little. In five minutes, she was asleep.

Rupert came back one hour later. The house was completely silent. He thought he was alone, but he knew she was there. He could feel it. He didn't make a noise. No one in the kitchen, in the living room, in the lounge, he decided to go upstairs. She was in her room, sleeping. He smiled. She was so beautiful, and she didn't even try. Without making any noise, he lengthened next to her. He didn't want to wake her up but he couldn't stop himself, and he touched her face softly. She opened her eyes and he stopped his hand.

"Hey Beautiful" he whispered.

"Hey Sweetheart" she answered.

He came close to her and kissed her gently. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him back. Minutes passed, and he just moved his head a little, so he would be able to see her perfect eyes.

"I missed you" she said.

He smiled. "I missed you too. But, I just left for 24 hours, Honey."

"So ?"

"Nothing. I'm glad to be back." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, with his other hand, he took her hand in his hand, entwined their fingers.

"Dan came earlier" she started.

"Oh! What did we want ?"

"Nothing. Just say hi. And try to humiliate me."

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"Well. He told me he saw you yesterday, and he added that he knew everything. I didn't want to tell him at first, so I acted like I was taken aback. But it was not essential because he said you told him."

"I didn't say a thing. I swear."

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm not mad."

"No, no. That's not ok! I swear, I didn't tell him. I knew it was a bad idea for him to come and see me. You know I can't lie even if I try. He guessed everything. And I know we've decided to keep this for us for now, and I tried to tell him he was wrong, that nothing has changed, but you know him, when he's sure of something you can say anything you want, he will not believe you. So I forfeit. I told him, and he swears he will not say a word about us. I am guessing he lied because he told you today."

"That's ok. He will not say anything to anyone. But he wanted to tease me."

"About our relationship ?" he asked.

"No, about sex. You know, I don't want talk about sex with people, especially with him. He's a dick, he sleeps with a different girl every night, and he wanted to see how I will react. He just wanted to see me angry. He said you told him EVERYTHING about us, about our sex life."

"I will kill him," he shouted.

"Don't" she kissed him full on the month, and during those few minutes, none of them talked. Just kissed. Deeply. "He never succeeded. I knew you will never tell him about that. He just wanted piss me off. But we had a really interesting conversation."

"Really ? About what ?" he asked.

"About you. About us. He amazed me, actually, I didn't know."

"You didn't know what ? he asked, fearfully.

Emma kissed him on his hand softly. She smiled and then kissed him right on the mouth for a few minutes.

"He told me if I hadn't made my move, you'd have never told me. Because, you think you're not good enough for me." She whispered against his lips. He didn't say a thing. "You don't really think like that, do you ?"

"Dan really needs to keep his mouth shut sometimes!"

"You know that's not true. Well, if you don't know, I'm telling you. You are good enough, you've always been. You are the best person I've ever known. I have known you since we were 10 years old and I never felt closer to anyone. I know you are a private person, you've always been, but you were always like an open book for me. You're the one who makes me feel better when I'm sad. You make me laugh, you make me feel good when I'm not supposed to. You always cared for me since the very beginning, and in the first years, you've always been there for me, it was not easy, I was 10, and it was the first I was away from my family, I know it was the same for you, but you were always there for me. I don't even know why. And after all these years, my feelings for you changed, or maybe not changed, but I started to accept them. It was not easy for me, because accepting the fact that I love you was not the thing I wanted to do. Because you were and still are my best friend, and I knew if I loved you and told you, I could lose you. And, I can't lose you."

"You will never lose me, Babe."

"I never knew. So please, stop thinking that you are not good enough. Because, that's not true. You can't keep thinking that way. Actually, I started dating another bloke, not because I wanted to. Because I always wanted you, and no one else. But I did it because, in a way, I knew I couldn't have you, so I tried with other boys, but every time, and those weren't a lot because it's not true, it was a big mistake. I tried to forget the feelings I had for you, I never succeed. And these relationships never worked, because they weren't you, and Johnny guessed the truth really quickly. I didn't even try to say "No, you're wrong" because he was right. I love you. I can't even remember when I started to love you, I just realized one day my feelings were different, and I just dealt with them, without saying anything."

"Thank you" he said.

She could see tears in his eyes, and she enveloped him in a hug. She didn't want him to cry. She just wanted him to know how she really feels. Dan didn't realize, but what he said was important for her to know. He kissed her and took her breath away.

"I love you, you know. I REALLY love you. Sometimes, I just can't breathe because all the feelings I have for you are so strong, and I can't deal with them. I don't know either when I fell in love with you, but I remember exactly the day I realized I was in love with you. It was the first of Deathly Hallows we spend on set. I hadn't seen you during three months, and I didn't know, but something was missing inside me. And, when you arrived, I just knew. I was really angry at myself after that, because I was not supposed to be in love with my best friend, but it happened. Dan understood almost right the way. It was really damn hard to not talk about my feelings with him, because I had this feeling, if I couldn't talk to someone, I would die. Because, they were so strong. So we talked, a lot, and I will always thankful to him, because he understood and he let me dwell on it , even cry, but it just happened one time. And, Georgia, I don't know why I started with her. I don't know. I guess I saw you with Johnny, and something broke inside me. I couldn't see you. See your beautiful face, you kissed him, it was dreadful to me. I suppose I was trying to get over you, but it was not a thing to do, because it was impossible. I could never stop loving you. So I ended this relationship, if I can call this one a relationship. You know I'm really private, I'm not a sharing person, and it's true, I always thought you were too good for me. Because for me, you are the most incredible person on this planet, I couldn't live without you. I could try, but I will just be dead inside. Because, I need you. More than air, than water or everything you can think about. I just need you, because you are my life, you've always been."

She was crying too now. They were both crying, but they had never felt happier. They were here, just staring at each other. Both crying, both holding hands, sharing the same breath, the same soul. She came closer to him.

"I love you" she whispered. "Please kiss me. I just need you kiss me. I just need us to be one. Please." And he did.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget the reviews, and the (M) will be happen in the next one :) CHEERS !<em>


	3. October 9th, 2011

**So I want to thank all the stats. It's awesome. I just want to thanks so much J. who fixed my mistakes.  
><strong>

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rupert, Emma and all other people in this fanfic !

* * *

><p><em>October 9th, 2011<em>

Emma was lying on the couch. Going back to Oxford was great because she always wanted to learn even if she was an actress. Not a lot of people would do that but she didn't care. She loved studying. In that way, she was like Hermione. But not that much. She was reading until now, the BBC had just started. She put the TV on. Of course, she couldn't attend the event, it would really be a bad idea. Their relationship was always a secret, and for once, Dan kept his promises. He didn't say a thing.

She turned the TV on and the show started a few minutes after that. She was really tired and she fell asleep without noticing. She woke up in a hurry when they announced the category. She was waiting for the result even if she didn't have a doubt he would win. For her, he was the winner.

She had to contain herself not to scream and be able to hear what he had to say when they said his name. They didn't talked about his speech he was certain he was not going to win. Emma didn't say a thing but for her, it was sure it was gonna be him. When he said _"__I__'__m__just__the__ginger__one__in__the__background,__this__shouldn__'__t__be__happening!__"__,_she laughed so badly and during a few more minutes, she forgot the nice and calm girl she was. She got up on the couch and started jumping and saying _"__He__won.__He__won.__My__man__won.__I__told__you__that__people.__He__'__s__the__best.__You__can__'__t__do__anything__against__him.__He__won.__"_

She was jumping and didn't notice she wasn't alone anymore. Rupert leaned against the door frame of the lounge and watched her jumping, dancing and shouting. She couldn't stop smiling. He'd never seen her like this before. They didn't really talk about the show because he was sure he was going to lose but she didn't and as always, she was right.

"If someone would have told me that one day, I'd find Emma Watson jumping on my couch, I would have never believed it", he said with a little grin on his face.

She turned around and finally grabbed him. She smiled and didn't seem surprised and then ran towards him and jumped into his arms. She kissed him with a wild kiss.

"You won sweetheart" she started. She kissed him again and he put his arms around her and she grabbed him by putting her legs around his waist. He answered to her kiss.

"Yes" he said against her lips, "you can say I told you so now."

"I will not. Even if you couldn't believe it, I knew you would win. It's not a surprise."

"Well, maybe. Thanks, but it was really fun so see jumping on the couch. It's not something I thought I could have watched one day."

"Well, it's probably the last time."

He kissed her again. "Hum, can you do it again? I loved it. You looked beautiful. You always looked beautiful but I loved it. By the way, we were supposed to go have dinner at Matt's house. Dan and Tom will be there too. I said we will be there in 30 minutes."

"Well," she started with a naughty smile, "I think, we will be a little late."

"Wh.. ?", he closed his eyes and lost what he was about to say when she kissed his neck. "God," he whispered. She wasn't just kissing his neck, she also nibbled his neck leaving red scratches. He leaned against the wall, always carrying her, his breath was now much weaker. "Emma, we don't have time for this now."

"We always have time for this," she answered, her tongue caressing his lips and nibbling them immediately.

"You are a naughty girl, you know that?" he whispered.

"I know. But you love me, right?"

"More than my own life," he said.

Without leaving her mouth, he left the lounge, took the stairs and came into the bathroom. He just took his shoes off and was in the shower with her. He turned on the water and she laughed against his mouth.

"You are crazy, you know," she started, "we still have our clothes on!"

"I don't care. We don't have much time so I did what is the fastest."

Emma smiled. He pushed her against the wall and she slid her hands in his back, they were completely wet now. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and got rid of it in one second. She stroked his pale skin slowly, taking advantage of the moment, she really didn't care they should be at Dan's. He had left 24 hours and she had the feeling that it has been days. She just needed him, that's all.

"I missed you" she said.

He looked at her and smiled. "I missed you too. So bloody much. You can't even imagine."

"I think I do."

She took off her shirt and her bra and locked her arms around his neck. She wanted to have his body against hers. He started nibbling her neck. He left her neck to look at her breast. He lightly touched her breasts with his tongue and heard her groan, he has chewed. "Don't stop, please." He didn't answer but continued his sweet torture, she clung to his hair, with more and more difficulty to breathe. It was not enough, Emma wanted more. She wanted him inside her right away.

Seeing that none of her prayers had any effect on him, her hands left his neck and she has addressed the waistband of his pants. He moaned in turn detaching legs around his hips, she got rid of his pants and his boxer. She then took his cock in his hand, and he sighed. "Stop that right now," he began. "No. I want you now. Not in five minutes. Right now."

He looked up, smiled, he loved when she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him just like he wanted her.

He got rid of her shorts.

"You're not wearing underwear!" he said, realizing she was naked under her shorts.

"Well, I knew that sooner or later you were going to remove them, weren't you?"

He smiled and took her lips in a deep kiss. "Oh my god, I love you so bloody much," he said against her lips.

Emma was again raised in his strong arms, she put her legs around his waist and lifted his head, crossing his eyes. He wanted her so much, she begged a look.

He moved lightly touching her to each caress, making shaking violently. "Please," she pleaded. He did not give up. He didn't know where he'd found the strength not to give her what she wanted and well, what he wanted as well. It was Emma and he couldn't resist her for very long. She grabbed his hair, drew him against her, leaving no space between their bodies and kissed him, biting his lips, penetrating his mouth with her tongue. Smell, taste, everything, he missed all of it.

She had succeeded. Now he was a puppet in her hands. Freeing his mouth, he looked into her eyes, entered inside her and let out a long groan. She was made for him, their bodies fit together perfectly. He refused to move for a while, enjoying the moment. It was like he was finally home and in response, she bit his neck. Only then, he began to move in her. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin. She tightened her hips around him, encouraging him to go faster. He get out completely and buried himself in her again as far as he could. And again, again and again.

"Don't stop" she begged. "Please don't stop". "Never," he said against her mouth.

Her moans filled the bathroom soon followed by her screams. Their bodies were shinnying with sweat. He was moving faster knowing that it would take longer. A final jerk of ecstasy took them in a hoarse cry.

"We are really late now," Rupert said, stopping his car front of Dan's house.

"I know," she smiled. "But don't tell me you didn't enjoy the shower."

"I could but, if I did, we'd finish making love in the car. I don't think you will enjoy everyone seeing you naked on top of me." He was teasing her and she knew it.

"Well, we'll see later."

As Rupert had expected, they were the last ones to arrive, Tom and Matthew were already there.

"So you too got lost on the way ?" Dan laughed. Nobody knew for them, except him and he decided to test them.

"Emma had a problem with her car and she called me and asked me to pick her up, that's why we're late," answered Rupert. Emma gave him a surprised look wondering where this idea came from but she was proud, his idea was excellent and Dan knew it.

"You know how much I don't understand mechanics," Emma added.

The night was great but Emma didn't guess how much it could be difficult not touching and kissing Rupert. It was really hard. Dan chooses not to put them together on the table and she was between Tom and Matthew, she had missed them.

It was a long night. They had a good talk. It was really nice to see them after all this time. But even if the night was good, she missed him. Not being able to be with him was killing her inside. After the dessert, Tom and Dan got up and Rupert took this opportunity to come close to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered.

But he knew for a fact that no, she wasn't well. He saw it in her eyes. Ignoring the other ones and while talking to Matthew who asked him a question, he took her hand under the table. Rupert has her fingers tied to his. She responded to his embrace as if her life depended on it. She didn't know until tonight how it would be hard. After a few, after all the boys had returned to the table, she stood up with a wave ran dry and locked in the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Tom asked Tom.

"Rupert, you should go see what it was while I prepare the coffee with these two men."

Rupert nodded. He left the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "It's me babe, open the door" he said sure that they couldn't hear what he said.

Emma opened the door and he entered in the bathroom closing the door behind him. She was crying. He took her immediately in his arms.

"Babe, that's okay. Stop cryin', please." He really hated seeing her like this. It was so painful.

She locked her arms around him, put her head on his chest and didn't move. He was touching her hair softly.

"It's so hard," she said, "I would have never imagined it would be so hard to stay away from you. It's like someone took a part of my soul. And it was just three hours."

"Baby, that's okay. We don't have to hide from them if you don't want to."

She looked up, met his eyes, "Really?" she asked.

"Sure. I really don't want to see you like this. It was hard for me too and it was harder to see you sad like this. We can tell them. It's not a problem. I know what we said but we've known them for ten years, they're not going to tell anyone."

He kissed her, softly in the first place, but when she put her arms around his neck, he kissed her deeply.

"I love you," she said against his lips.

"I know. I love you too." He smiled, erasing the tears on her face. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes, I am."

He took her hand in his and without letting her go, they left the bathroom. Rupert really didn't care if people knew and they were their friends for so long. They came back in the living room and as everyone were sitting on the couch.

Rupert shocked her hand in his, with no intention of releasing her. Dan smiled when he saw their hands tied and Matt and Tom didn't look so surprised by that. Rupert sat on the couch and he drew Emma against him. While Dan gave a fruit juice to Emma, Tom looked at Rupert.

"Well, I won" started Tom.

"What did you win?" asked Rupert surprised.

"Well. You can try to hide yourself but you can't fool us. We know you for so long, you can try but we guessed when you two arrived and I bet that you will show yourself together as a couple and I was right, so I won."

"You knew?" asked Emma.

"Well, of course, we knew," answered Matthew. "Everyone just wanted to know when it will finally happen. You know, you two are really difficult in relationships but we all knew for a while that you were in love. It's not something you can hide from us. You know, we were here these last ten years so we've seen your relationship grown up but we never said a thing. It was not our place, you know. I think we just told ourselves it would happen when you too were going to be ready for it and we were right."

"Did all the cast knew?" asked Emma. She didn't know everybody knew the way she felt for him. She was practically sure no one knew but she was wrong.

"Well, not the entire cast" replied Tom. "But some of us, yes! We understand why you want to hide. We totally do. If people knew you two are together, you couldn't go outside without a lot of paparazzi after you. It's totally understandable. And you know what, we can keep your secret. So, just a question, Dan knew, we guessed that. But he didn't say a thing…"

"Like I promised I would," Dan said.

"Yes, we figured. So my question was… Who made the first move?"

"I did," Emma said softly.

"Yeah, I was right!" yelled Matthew. "Give me my hundred boxes dude!"

"I was sure it was Rupert," Tom said.

"Well, you can't win every time Tom," answered Emma teasing him. "You should know that."

"I know. But I won one of the bet and it's enough for me."

Rupert kissed her on her forehead and boys started to talk about cars, sports and all men stuff. Emma fell asleep, her head on Rupert's shoulder.

"You two are really cute, you know," Tom said.

"Yes really," continued Dan. "We really asked ourselves when the day would come of you too would realize the truth and tell your feelings to each other."

"Well, I suppose we stopped being stupid and face the truth," Rupert answered.

"No, no" Dan said. "Emma stopped being stupid and came to you. You didn't make a move mate!"

"Well, you are probably right but maybe you could keep your mouth shut the next time and not tell her everything I told you."

"What do you mean ?" asked Dan.

"Well, she told me that you came to see her and told her everything I told you. You know, about me not deserving her…"

"Yes, I remember but, you are foolish on this point. She loves you. She's always wanted you and you think you don't deserve her? You're mad, mate! So yes, I told her. I'm sure she told you exactly what you needed to hear, right?"

"Maybe," answered Rupert.

"Well, she's coming back to school now, how do you plan to see her?"

Rupert smiled a little bit. No one knew yet, not even Emma but he wasn't sure he was supposed to tell them.

"Well, I've planned something but I won't tell you. Not before I tell her."

It was really late now. Emma was still asleep. Rupert carried her into the car and she didn't wake up. She didn't move when he carried her into the loft, put her on the bed, took her clothes off and did the same for him. He came back to bed and she was still asleep.

He turned the lights off and she came next to him, put her arm around his waist kissing him on the neck.

"You're awake", he whispered.

"Hum, hum, I am. Not really, but I am" she said her lips against his skin. "I have a confession to make"

"Really? What?" he asked. He put his arm around her and she came closer to him.

"I wasn't really asleep. I just closed my eyes and rested on your shoulder during your boys talk."

"I can understand that. It wasn't really interesting"

"So, what's your plan? Yes, I heard that too."

"Well, I was about to tell you when I came back but you didn't let me the chance."

"So ?"

"Well", he took his courage, it was a big deal. "You came back to Oxford and I don't want you to be away from me so… So, I bought a loft near Oxford", he whispered now.

"You WHAT ?" Emma was completely awake now.

"I bought a loft in Oxford. I know that you're about to say that it's stupid but it's not. You'll be there all this year and you still have one year to go so I don't plan on staying away from you, not when I can prevent it."

He was sure she was going to be mad at him. She would say that was a waste of money but he didn't care. No, they were together, they will not be apart.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. She moved in his arms and she came on top of him.

"I love you", she said against his lips.

"You're not angry?"

"Of course not. How can I be?"

She kissed him deeply, her fingers went in his hair and she came as close to him as. Her tongue met his and with the help of his hands, he took her bra off.

"I love you so much", she said against his lips.

"I love you too babe. I guess you're not that tired now." He smiled.

"You're right. I think I'm about to show you how much I love you and how happy I am that you'll be living with me in Oxford", she said capturing his mouth again. And she did.

* * *

><p>Don't forget the Reviews, it's always nice !<p> 


	4. October 17th, 2011

**So thank you so much to Dai, my beta. And i wish you a Merry Christmas and hope you had a great time!  
><strong>

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rupert, Emma and all other people in this fanfic !

* * *

><p><em>October 17th, 2011<em>

It was raining. October was not the best time of year at Oxford.

Emma was sleeping. Studying took a lot of her time, and she still had a lot of homework to do.

Rupert had been away for three days. He was shooting a video clip with Ed Sheeran for his new song. It was hard being without him, especially at night.

She was always sleeping in his arms ever since they moved out of the loft, and not having him next to her made her sleep tricky.

She was wearing one of his shirts, feeling closer to him that way, she could smell his scent in it. But still that was not enough for her.

They were living together in the Oxford loft now, but they still hadn't unpacked all their boxes yet. As they were both very busy.

Rupert was finally home. These last two days were really pleasant. He really enjoyed doing that video. It was pretty cool.

But, it felt so good to be home. It has been three days and he missed her so much. They talked every day on the phone, texted, but it was not the same.

A knock on the door s

urprised him. He wasn't sure if Emma was there so he opened the door.

"Georgia!" he said taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too, Rupert."

"Oh sorry! Hey. Come in." He let her enter the loft. It isn't like he had much of a choice really.

"Nice place," she said, looking around her.

He was really hoping she wouldn't figure out he was living there with Emma. She was his friend, but she was an ex-girlfriend too.

"How did you know I was living here?" he asked trying to be nice.

"Your agent told me. She thought we were still together," she answered.

That could not good. The look on her face wasn't so pleasant.

He didn't know what to say to her. As he had always seen her as a friend.

Dating her was the biggest mistake he ever did, he was trying to get over Emma and he never even managed to do that and in a way, he used her. He wasn't really proud of himself.

"But I see the truth now," she continued.

"What truth?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know actually.

"You used me." Her voice was really composed to the extent that he thought he had heard wrong.

"What?"

"Yes. I'm not crazy, Rupert. You can't lie to me. We have been friends for a long time, well we were actually more than that. I know you. You are with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to convince me you are not with her, I don't believe you. It's why I didn't have any news of you since your birthday party."

"I… It's none of your business Georgia," he said, trying to stay composed and not giving away too much.

"None of my business? Really? We have been friends for three years, well I think "had been" are the word I have to use now." She was trying to stay calm too, but she didn't have the same self control that Rupert had.

"Don't play the friendship card on me," continued Rupert, starting to lose his coolness.

"Listen to me Rupert, and listen carefully, because it's probably the only time, I will say that to you. You used me, and you know it. Ok, I have to admit, I was the stupid one, because we have known each other for three years, and I always had feelings for you, feelings I preferred hiding, because I always knew you were in love with her. Even if you denied , a part of me tried coping with it, but you decided on your own to get closer to me, I thought maybe you had gotten over her, maybe you wanted move on. Move on with me perhaps. But, I was so stupid. You didn't want to move on, not for a second. You were just trying to get over her by having sleeping with me. You know it." She stopped herself, getting really heated now. Rupert knew she was right at some point but that wasn't the total truth after all.

"I always told you not to take this relationship too seriously. I told you, I couldn't be with someone," he finally said.

"You mean you couldn't be with someone who wasn't her."

"I said, I couldn't promise you anything. We never were a couple, you knew it. And, you knew it wasn't serious. You told me, you were ok about that. If I knew you would take it that seriously, I would have never started it in the first place."

"Are you listening to yourself? How can you even think I would never take our relationship in a different way? I am a girl for god sake. I have expectation. You can't sleep with someone, and not wait for something bigger, better. I was in love with you, damn! How can't you see that?" she was screaming her head off now.

"I'm sorry," he said. Rupert was truly sorry. He never wanted to hurt her. He never knew she was in love with him. If he knew, he would never do this. She was a good friend, she really was. He did feel a little better when he was with her.

But she wasn't Emma and she never would be, Emma couldn't be replaced.

"I know you are," she said softly. "I'm mad at you. But, I understand. You can't fight against two soul mates. It's against nature. When you stopped our relationship, I was sad, but I always knew it will happen someday. Did you know, when you slept, you dreamt about her? You said her name on many occasions, you know. For god sake, she's the only who can call you Rupes. I never had this privilege. If I had been honest with myself, I should have stopped our relationship before you did. I always knew it had always been her. But, we were friends you know, I really thought we could keep that. I suppose I was mistaken. I really hope she won't break your heart though, Rupert. But what can I say? You broke mine in a way, and I will not stay to watch when she breaks yours."

Before he could say a thing, she was gone. She was right in a way, he was not proud of himself. He never should have dated her in the first place. It was the biggest mistake he ever made. Taking off his jacket he went upstairs.

He was not alone, Emma was sleeping in their bed. He smiled. She didn't wake up, and they were not quiet downstairs. He took off his shoes, and got in the bed. He stared at her and guessed the truth in one second. She was not asleep.

"You can open your eyes, Sweetheart. I know you are not sleeping anymore," he said with a beaming.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at him. She heard them, they were really loud, but decided to leave them together. So, she stayed in bed instead. He came closer to her, and gave a soft kiss on her lips. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his on her waist.

"I missed you," he said against her lips.

"I missed you too."

"You heard us?" he asked.

"It was difficult not to."

"I'm sorry. I never imagined my agent would give her the address. I never told her about it, or us, so I'll be careful next time."

"That's ok, sweetheart," she said putting the blanket over their bodies. "She was in love with you."

"Yes, it looks like that. I never saw it coming."

"I can understand why."

"Oh yeah? Because, I'm the sexiest ginger on the planet?" he laughed.

"Your ankles are fine? Well. For me, you are definitely, the sexiest. You know, I was listening, not that I wanted to, but I heard everything she said. And when she said she was in love with you, and talked about your relationship, you, sleeping with her. I just wanted to go downstairs, and kiss you in front of her, and telling her you're mine. But I didn't, it wouldn't be fair for her."

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

"What? Kissing you or telling her you are mine?" she asked.

"Both, actually. Because, you're right, I'm totally yours, love."

He kissed her deeply, his tongue met hers and for a minute, she forgot where she was. She had missed him so badly, the nights were the worst without him. She touched his hair, but something was different. She pulled away.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked.

Rupert looked at her, while Emma watched his hair, and touched it with her fingers. They were filled with gel, and she wasn't used to see it like that. She preferred the natural, now it was all sticky, and she hated it.

"It was for the video clip," he smiled. He didn't want to talk too much. He wanted to keep the surprise. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"How was it? Did you have a good time with Ed?"she asked.

"Yes, it was really fun. Ed had so many good ideas. I'm sure you are going to love the video, even if for now, you hate my hair like that."

"I didn't say a thing, Rupes."

"You don't have to, love. It's all over your face."

"So tell me!"

"Tell you what?" he was teasing her, because he didn't want to tell her right now.

"The video clip, Rupes. The story, everything. I want to know."

"I know you want to. But, I will not tell you. You will have to wait and see for yourself."

"You know, I could make you talk if I really wanted to," she said, a dirty smile on her face.

"And how do you know, I will tell you what is in it?"

"Because," she started slowly, "You can't resist to me."

Emma got up and forced him to lie completely on the bed. She moved to straddle him. She smiled at him and knew he cracked. She looked at him, dipping her fingers in his sticky hair, and kissing him. He immediately placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. She chewed his lower lip, knowing that he would let her do what she wanted to do to him. Rupert often had the upper hand when they made love, but she also knew how to be the boss when it was necessary.

Rupert was left to do nothing, and soon the tongue of Emma stroked his own fiercely. She stopped playing with his hair and stroked his neck with her nails, totally having fun playing with his so fragile skin. Emma's hands were down along his chest, then she touched his stomach and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and standing out above him for a few moments, it was removed with a quick movement.

Emma has focused on his torso which was now fully at her disposal. She touched him with her fingers, perfectly knowing where he was the most sensitive. Without looking, she heard his breath pick up and a groan escaped his mouth, but she didn't care. Acting as if she had heard nothing, she continued her sweet torture. She kept a smile, feeling his muscles contract under her fingers.

"Enough, love. Please. Show a little of mercy," he whispered.

"Nope. I don't need to. As far as I know, I don't prevent you from touching me," she said with a smile on her face.

Saying these words, she knew he wouldn't hesitate, and it was exactly what she wanted. She was wearing only his shirt, and nothing underneath. He gently placed his hands on her thighs, slowly back under his shirt. When he laid his hands on her buttocks, he immediately understood. She crossed her eyes, saw his eyes widen when he understood.

"You are evil," he said softly against her lips.

"I learnt from the best."

"Pants. Now. Please, love."

Emma didn't want to listen. She left his pants where they were. She heard his sigh of frustration and kept laughing at his expression. Suddenly Emma froze. She felt a finger slide into her, she held her breath, he made his move, and it was his payback. He moved slowly, too slowly. She still followed his movement, mocking the groans that came from her mouth.

"More. Please," she whispered.

He was in control now, he could make her what do what he wanted. He added another finger, and slightly faster movements. Emma finally decided to get rid of his jeans. She loved the feeling of his fingers in her, but she wanted more, she wanted him. His jeans and his underwear didn't survive very long. When she took his hands, he groaned too.

Emma has raised a little more, getting off his fingers, and sat on him, taking him deep inside her. They both shouted. Rupert sat down, penetrating deeper, Emma closed her legs around his waist. She couldn't breathe, and when he started to move inside her, she nibbled on his neck, trying not to scream. He laid his hands on her shoulders, taking control of her body, making up and down movements on him. She took off her shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers and she tied her arms around his neck.

"God, I love you so much," he said. "That is my favorite place in the world."

"I couldn't agree more," she answered. "Please don't stop. Never. I love you too."

Rupert entered more deeply in her, Emma cried out, not knowing where she started and where he ended. When he felt their both orgasm happen, he kissed her, stifling their screams. He lay down again, dragging her with him. She put her head on his chest showing how difficult his breathing was, while he covered their bodies with a blanket. Rupert tenderly stroked her hair, her neck. While she kissed his own.

"It's so good to be home," he said. Home, he loved that word.

"I agree."

She completely forgot about the video clip. And he didn't remind her. But, he smiled. Knowing he could tease her about some secrets to have incredible sex with her. And, if she wanted to win, he was agree to let her, because if she won, he won too.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget the reviews! Cheers!<p> 


	5. November 5th, 2011

_Here we go for the next chapter. I wanted to do something new. Hope you'll love it. _

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rupert, Emma and all other people in this fanfic !

* * *

><p><em>November 5th, 2011<em>

"NO WAY ! It's not gonna happen. Not in this lifetime. I prefer to be dead!" yelled Rupert.

Emma said nothing. She didn't understand his reaction. It was not her fault, and she could tell the same about him. He lost his temper and she didn't want to respond to him. It was not a good idea. And by the way, they were really late.

"You can't do nothing about it. We have to go to this charity dinner. And you're gonna be with Georgia and I'm gonna be with Johnny. I want to go, it's a great cause. I will not let you stop me."

"Watch me!" he said.

He was really angry, Emma knew it, but she didn't know what she could do. They decided, both of them, to keep this relationship secret. And even their agents didn't know, so they both sent an invitation to Georgia and Johnny. They didn't say no, and tonight she had to go with Johnny and he had to go with Georgia. They probably will be sitting at the same table. And no one can guess they were together. Emma started to become really angry. She didn't know why he was so upset about it.

"You can't tell me what I can do or what I can't. Stop being stupid for two seconds!"

"Oh now I'm stupid? Fine. Go with you precious _boyfriend_."

He turned his back on her and watched by the window. Rupert knew he had to calm down, but he couldn't. He couldn't bear to see her with him again. Not if he could stop her. It would be the first time she will see him again since they were together. What could happen if she realizes she missed him? If she realized she was still in love with him? He couldn't deal with that, and he couldn't tell her what he was thinking about. All his insecurities came back.

"Please, don't be a child, Rupes!"

It was too much now, he was really angry now. She was on his side, and he couldn't do anything to change her mind.

"Am I a child? It's that really what you think about me?"

Dan, Rose, Tom and Jade were in the lounge. They didn't want to know what it was about but Rupert and Emma were yelling so they could hear everything.

"I think it's their first fight," said Jade.

"What do you mean Honey? They've been fighting for ten years."

"I mean it's their first fight as a couple."

"I think so too," added Dan, "and now we are in late because of them and I'm not going in the kitchen to see what happened. For now, they are still alive."

"Who will win?" asked Tom smiling.

"It's not funny Tom!" said Jade.

"Yes, it is. When you spent so much time fighting and now it's really different because they can't do the same thing as usual. Because after a fight they didn't talk to each other for hours, sometimes for days. So I'm interested to know how they'll do after."

"But I'd rather they choose one another day to play. We'll be late, and I do not know how long it will last," continued Dan.

"There is no more noise. Dan you think that there are survivors?" asked Tom.

They all stood and headed toward the kitchen. For several minutes, the room was completely silent and for good reason. Tom and Dan stopped at the door when they saw Rupert and Emma in the process of kissing passionately.

"Hum! Hum!" said Dan. "We are in late. I think you can stop what you do and finish later, ok?"

Rupert didn't say a thing, but he nodded and without a word to Emma, he left the room.

Rupert was counting the minutes now. He expected one thing. Leave this evening and go home. The evening was a disaster. Of course, everything was fine, the money raised was impressive, and he gave more than he had expected but he did not regret it. But he wanted to escape the guests. They were all at the same table, and he knew he would not survive this night. Georgia was on his left and Johnny to his right. He turned his tongue in his mouth five times before saying something. It certainly did not want to say something that he would eventually regret.

There was only Dan who understood what he felt. He crossed his eyes several times, and had attempted to understand that nothing would happen, but he was not reassured, however. Johnny and Emma laughed together, discussing, and even touching. Emma's hand rested on his arm several times, and Johnny had put his arm around her shoulders more than once. He did not know where he found the strength to say nothing, so as not to scream not to touch his girlfriend, but Emma said nothing either, he did not interfere. What could he say against that? Nothing at all. He had to wait and endure.

All guests also had no doubts about the couple Emma and Johnny. For everyone else, they were always together. Even to Rupert it was obvious. After a few hours, when everyone was laughing and having fun at the bar, Rupert took advantage of the inattention of the guests to leave the party. He met the gaze of Dan. He said nothing but he understood.

Half an hour later, Emma sat down again at the table and looked for Rupert. She did not see him anywhere. Dan came to sit next to her.

"If you're looking for Rupert, he's gone," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma surprised.

"Well, he left the part thirty minutes ago."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"You really want to know Em'? Maybe, you had too much fun with Johnny."

"What does it mean? Johnny is just a friend."

"Well, maybe you have to remind him that. What do you think he felt when Johnny was holding you in his arms. It's Rupert for God's sake!"

"It means nothing!"

"Well, I know that. But are you sure Rupert knows? Why do you think he was so angry about tonight? It was the first time you saw Johnny again since you were with him. What do you think he thought? You know how he's not sure of him when it comes to you."

Emma seems to understand what he meant.

"I have to go!"

"Yes sure, good night. Don't be hard on him, it was really hard for him even if you didn't notice."

Rupert had never been so happy to go home. Initially, it was not about whether to return to the loft or at home, and had finally decided to go to the loft. Emma could always tell him to leave. He took a quick shower, put on a boxer and slipped under the covers. He closed his eyes and immediately images of Emma with Johnny came back to him. He sighed. He should have never gone to this event, he could have just sent in the check; then he wouldn't feel hurt.

He did not even know how he managed to say nothing. He hated this guy, Johnny. As soon as he had seen them together again, all the bad memories came back. Maybe they would end the evening together, maybe she'll be in his bed again. He did not think about it or he would be sick. He started on his stomach, as if in that position all the images disappear. He closed his eyes and was overcome by sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day, and probably better. It could not be worse anyway.

It's when he felt her body against his he woke up. Rupert felt that he had lain there for hours, but looking at the time he realized that only one hour had passed since he had returned. He did not want to face her, not tonight. He pretended to sleep, hoping she would not talk to him. He really was not in the mood. He felt that Emma kissed his shoulder, his body involuntarily shuddered. She lifted her arm and went against him stick. She kissed his neck and his eyes were now completely open but looking away.

"I know you're awake. Look at me please," she asked.

He didn't say a thing but turned to face her. She looked for in the time remaining silent. Her hand came to stroke his face. Without realizing it, she hurt him. She did not understand why he was so angry and now she understood. Does he not know yet that she saw no one but him? And it will always be him?

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"No."

"Rupert…"

She had tears in her eyes. It was the first time he refused to kiss her and she knew why. He thought she wanted to be with Johnny again. But he was wrong. They remained friends and nothing more.

"Hope you had a great night," he added.

He was really hurt this time she could read the words in his eyes. She did not know what to do for him to understand how much she loved him, that Johnny meant nothing. So Emma kissed him. She gently placed her lips on his, touched his lips several times, until he meets his kiss. Rupert's body moved slightly against her and she took advantage to tie her arms around his neck and draw on it. Rupert did not resist but he leaned on his arms so as not to crush her. He opened his mouth accepting her kiss, his tongue met hers.

They started kissing, really kissing. Emma slid her fingers through his hair drawing his body against her. She loved the feel of him even if he put all his weight on her. Rupert's hands were back to her face, got lost in her hair. Rupert, in order not to crush her reverses their positions, putting her on top. Emma moaned against his mouth. How could he think she could live a moment that they shared with one another? She could not ever love anyone else after him. Never. And he must know. So with all her courage, she took off her mouth to his a few inches, and looked into his eyes.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know," he whispered. "But, I know you loved him too, and maybe still."

"Rupert, you have to listen to me carefully, ok? He means nothing, you understand me? I love you. YOU. Not him. Never has. Never will. You, only you. He's my friend. He was my friend before we started dated, by the way that was not a good idea, and he's still my friend. And nothing more. And tonight, I didn't get it why you were so angry. But I think I understand why you were scared that I go back with him. But it will never happen, and I do not know how you do it for you not knowing it. I could never be with someone else other than you. I love you. More than my life. There will never be anyone else. You're the one, Rupert. You have to know that. And I know I hurt you tonight and I'm so so sorry for that. I love you so much, I don't want you to have any doubts about us, because I don't have any."

"Emma…"

"Please," she asked kissing him again, "tell me you forgive me and you still love me. Please."

"I don't need to forgive you. It's just… Sometimes, I don't even know why you are with me. You deserve better and it's just… I couldn't stop thinking he was better for you than me. And Emma I could never stop loving you. I can't. I love you so much. I just can't live without you."

"You don't have to you know. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he said kissing her deeply.

"You gave a lot of money tonight by the way."

"It's a great cause like you said. And I was not thinking when he was touching you."

"That was nothing. Nothing like it's you touching me."

"Hope so," he smiled.

"Hope is not necessary. It's true. No one can make me feel the way you do. It's late, we should sleep."

Emma tried to move away from his body and Rupert didn't let her go.

"No you stay there. I want you there. I love you," he said kissing her hair.

She put her head against his neck, to give him a kiss. "Good, I love you too. Night."

"Good night, love."

Tomorrow will be definitely better. But today was not as bad.

* * *

><p><em>Someone wanted a chapter like the first. I can't do that, but I hope you'll enjoy this one anyway. Reviews are welcome!<em>


	6. May 02, 2012

_Here we go for the next chapter. I 'm so sorry for the delay for this one and I want to thanks all the people who send me Dm to know if I was going to update the story. I wanted to fit with the last events so here we go!_

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rupert, Emma and all other people in this fanfic !

* * *

><p><em>May, 5 – 2012<em>

In the last few months, life had been very busy for Emma and she was very happy to finally be home. After finishing Oxford, she had to fly directly to the U.S. to shoot Bling Ring with Sofia and she had just returned to England and she would go back to New Orleans soon for another shoot. Emma was eager to have nothing to do for a few days and spend time with Rupert, she could not do it for a while. While she was finishing Oxford he had gone to Norway to promote Into The White. He had returned, and it was her who had left.

They had both decided to leave the Oxford loft and return to London for the moment and to live both in Rupert's house. Their relationship was always hidden from the media and they preferred that way for now. Their friends and family knew and that was enough and they knew perfectly well that they do not betray and they would not appear in the press. But when they went out, they were very careful.

When Emma arrived at Rupert, all was quiet. This was surprising because two hours earlier on the phone, he told her he would be there. She put her bag in the lobby and went to the lounge and she could not help smiling when she saw him. Rupert was sleeping on the couch. She removed her shoes and quietly joined him on the sofa. Emma put her head on his chest and put her hand on his torso, she missed him so much when she was away. Rupert did not awake but slightly shifted in his sleep and he put her body closer to him putting his arm around her. Two minutes later, she was asleep.

When Emma opened her eyes again, it was dark. She looked up and saw the smiling gaze of Rupert. He touched her cheek gently, Emma enjoying his touch after several weeks without seeing him. Emma has moved closer to him if it was still possible, Rupert has moved slightly on the couch and brought her upon him. Emma raised her two hands on either side of his shoulders to not lose balance. With his free hand, Rupert took her chin in his hand and drew her tenderly against him, and laid his lips on hers.

They kissed slowly, taking all the time they needed, enjoying the fact that they were finally reunited together. Rupert finally deviated slightly and put his forehead against hers and took over his breathing difficult.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey to you too."

"The hell I missed you!" he said.

"Me too, believe me."

Emma stuck her face against his neck, inhaling his scent, knowing that there was no place on earth or she would rather be. She gently kissed the skin that was offered to her and closed her eyes. Lulled by his breathing returned to steady his hand and gently stroked her hair, she sighed with happiness. They didn't speak for several minutes.

"It's good to have you back," he said kissing her forehead.

"And it's so good to be here with you."

"Mmmmm, I agree" he said.

After long minutes, they finally sit on the couch keeping Emma in his arms and putting her on his lap.

"My agent called this morning," he started. "She wanted to tell me that Harry Potter, and us by the way, were nominated for the MTV Movie Awards. She wanted to know if I'd go."

"Yeah, my agent called me too last week. I'm going because we're going to show the first preview of Perks, so I have to be there. And like I will already be there in the US at the time, it's easier."

"Do you think I should go if I came from Romania?" he asked her.

"Do you want to?" she said stroking his cheek.

"I don't. Yes, a part of me wants to go, because it's Harry Potter and I really miss it, and we have the best fans of the world and it should be great."

"But?" Emma said.

"But a part of me is really scared to go."

"Why?" she asked surprised by his answer.

"Because if we win, you know which category I'm talking about, it will be so hard to not kiss you and I think it will be so weird because all the memories will be coming back. Memories from that scene."

Emma knew what he meant, they had never spoken. They never told what they had experienced one or the other when they filmed the kiss. Maybe they have to do it now.

"Do you regret it?" she started.

"Regret what?" He didn't understand.

"That you have to kiss me for the movie."

"What? No. Never! I never regretted it. It's just that I wish the first time I kissed you, there were not dozens of cameras around us and even more people. It was really scary, I was saying so much things in my head you know. Be careful not doing that, or that, do I have to use my tongue or not? If I use it maybe she'll guess I have feelings for her."

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't guess you had feelings for me. But, I'm glad you used it. Because I was scared to. I was trying to deny my feelings for you, and I knew if I had to kiss you, they would never go away and they never did, but I'm glad. Because it was special to kiss you. I forgot everyone who was there, it was just you and me."

"Yes, it was nice. More than nice if I may say. And I never told you that, but I'm glad you kicked my ass off set when you were kissing Dan. It was not so easy to see, kind of painful actually."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Yeah love, I would have to say, please don't kiss Dan because I love you and I want you to kiss only me. Yeah, right!"

"It would allow us to waste less time if you did."

"Maybe. Probably. But I don't regret it because I had the best birthday party last year because of it. Can't wait to see what will happen this year!"

Emma has moved closer to him, sliding her hands through his hair close his mouth to hers. She chewed on her lower lip while she was sticking more against him. Rupert moaned against her mouth and slid his hands into her hair leaving her to torture him for a minute or so and finally stuck his mouth against hers. The urgency has replaced the tenderness and he touched his tongue to hers taking possession of her mouth completely. She moaned against his mouth, and Rupert took the opportunity to slide his hands under her shirt. She was not wearing a bra. She moaned more when he touched her breast with his fingers.

"God, I missed that," he whispered against her mouth.

"So do I. So much."

"You're wearing my shirt by the way. It looks good on you."

"I love wearing your clothes when I'm not here. It makes me feel closer to you."

"Well, I can't say the same. I'm too big to wearing your clothes."

"Git!" she smiled against his jaw.

"You love it when I'm a git, admit it."

"I do love you, it's not the same."

"Do you think we have a chance?" he asked.

"A chance?"

"Yeah, you know to win the best kiss."

"I don't know but we have our chances, haven't we?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so. But I don't know if I'll be finished in Romania."

"We'll see. It's to the fans by the way."

"Oh since you're talking about fans, I have a funny little story to tell you." He smiled.

"Oh really ? A stalker?" Emma asked.

"No, not really. Absolutely not in fact."

"Yeah? I'm waiting, tell me." Emma was stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Yes, ok. So I was at the Starbucks and I was reading the newspaper and she sat in front of me, giving me one hot chocolate and she was smiling. I was thinking I had to leave because it was the morning and I was really not in the mood to speak to fans, but I took a pen to sign everything she was about to give me. She stopped me."

"Wow! A fan stopped you. It should be fun. Ok, continue."

"So she stopped me like you just did and she told me she didn't want an autograph. She said it was good enough for her to see me."

_Flashback_

_"No, no, I don't need an autograph, you can put away your pen!" she said._

_"Ok. So what do you want? Thanks for the chocolate." Rupert said._

_"Well, I never think I'll meet Rupert Grint in a Starbucks."_

_"Well, I'm drinking like everyone."_

_"Oh, I know that," she answered. "But it's damn too early. Well, I will not take too much of your time. I just have a thing or two to tell you and I'm leaving."_

_"Really? And what will it be?"_

_"First, I really have to say it's wonderful to meet you, I'm a fan for a long time. And second and it's the more important, you have to stop doing that, you think you are fooling everyone maybe including you but you have to stop."_

_"I beg you pardon?"_

_"Well, what I'm trying to say, a lot of people are thinking like me but when they see you they are too much in love to tell you or scared. But I'm going to tell you what I think and what a lot of people think. Stop fooling yourself and admit the truth, you are in love with Emma Watson. And for God's Sake, please just admit it, and go tell her."_

_"Emma and I are just friends," Rupert said smiling._

_"Yes, if you two are just friends, I'm Jesus. Look I know you are scared and you two are friends since for a really long time, but she loves you and you love her. At some point one of you will have to do a move, ok? And the sooner it'll be, the sooner I'll be happier."_

_"It's not going to happen, you know" Rupert told her. If only she knew._

_"Well listen to me carefully Rupert. It's going to happen I just know it, ok? I told my friends last year that in five years, the two of you will be together, and it's now almost four years to go, but please do it before because I'm gonna die if you don't."_

_Rupert was smiling and in a way, she understood. He became serious in two seconds but one second in late._

_"Oh dear God!" she said._

_"What?" he asked._

_"You are telling you are just friends, but not anymore, am I right? No don't tell me no, don't tell me yes. I just know it. It's written all over your face." She noticed his scared look. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Oh yes, God listened to me. Finally. Damn! Well, I suppose I can go, my work is done here. Say hey to Emma, tell here I love her and give her a kiss for me. I'm sure you will."_

_End of Flashback_

"And she left?" asked Emma.

"Yes just like that. I asked her name but she didn't give me and she said if one day I'll see her again, I'll remember. I think she's right because I could never forget her face."

"And you believe her? The fact she guessed and she will not tell?"

"It was three weeks ago and no one knows. So, I suppose we can trust her. You should see her face when she guessed we were not just friends anymore. And she was not mean you know. Because I know some people will not love the fact that we are together but not her. It was like she was really happy."

"Yeah, I can guess. Some people really love us together right?"

"Yes, I suppose so. She was amazing you know. She told me 'Next time, when you want people to believe there is nothing between you and Emma and you are just friends, don't put your tongue in her mouth because everyone will know it's a lie.'"

"I think I love that girl."

"Yes, you can love. I think she's bossy like you."

"Probably, but you love it when I'm bossy."

"I love you." Emma smiled.

"I think if we win, a little bit of practice can't hurt us, right?"

Rupert didn't answer and just kissed her instead.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome! I hope you are all voted for Rupert &amp; Emma for the Best Kiss at MTV! Can't wait fir Sunday :)<p> 


End file.
